


The Prince and the Manservant

by littlefirefly31



Series: Kink/Request Fics [147]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe-Merlin, Bottom Jensen, M/M, Top Jared
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-12
Updated: 2015-08-12
Packaged: 2018-04-14 07:02:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4555221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlefirefly31/pseuds/littlefirefly31
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Could you write a rom-com fic where Jared and Jensen are in Merlin AU. Jared is a prince and Jensen is his manservant but Jensen doesn't have to be a sorcerer. Sex is optional (Top Jared) please!</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Prince and the Manservant

**Author's Note:**

> i've never seen Merlin, so apologies if this isn't what you had in mind!

**Prompt** : Could you write a rom-com fic where Jared and Jensen are in Merlin AU. Jared is a prince and Jensen is his manservant but Jensen doesn't have to be a sorcerer. Sex is optional (Top Jared) please! THANKS!

 

Jared really loved Jensen. He loved his sharp wit and the fact that he treated Jared like a friend—and lover—instead of undying worship. Jensen was his best friend and he loved him and needed him. Even through all the jokes and pranks, Jared couldn’t imagine his life without him. He needed to be grounded by Jensen’s constant presence.

Jared loved to mess with Jensen, not in a mean-spirited way, but in the way that two best friends mess with each other. He’d steal one or both of Jensen’s shoes and hide them, or jump out from around the corner to see Jensen start and yelp. Jensen would curse under his breath and then glare at Jared playfully. Jared would pull him in a headlock or pin him to the ground until Jensen assured him that they were best friends.

“You’re the most annoying person ever,” Jensen muttered.

“You love me,” Jared sing-songed. “I’m the best prince you could ever ask for.”

“It’s a miracle I can stand to be around you.”

“No. I’m the best. You’re the luckiest manservant ever to exist because you serve me, the great and wonderful Prince Jared,” Jared preened jokingly.

“Oh yes,” Jensen agreed sarcastically. “I think that I every day. Thank goodness I was placed with such a wonderful, kind, obnoxious—ow, Jared!”

Jared laughed from where his body was crushing Jensen’s on the ground. “You’re so mean to me,” Jared pouted.

Jensen rolled his eyes and shoved Jared off him. “Do you need something from me or do you just want to sit and annoy me?”

“Sit and annoy you.”

Jensen sighed. “That’s what I thought.”

*

Jared watched Jensen walk by innocently and timed his pounce. When his friend passed by him, Jared leapt out of the bushes and on top of Jensen. He hit the ground and the air was knocked out of him with a loud _whoosh_.

“Jared! Are you kidding?” Jensen spluttered. He tried to push Jared off but Jared clung onto him. “This isn’t fun anymore.”

Jared wiggled his eyebrows. “It’s fun for me.”

“Find something else fun!”

“You know, there’s another way we could pass the time…” Jared suggested. “It involves less clothing.”

Jensen blushed. “Jared! That’s inappropriate!”

“Is it?” Jared was still on top of Jensen and his dick rubbed against his thigh. “You wouldn’t _dream_ of denying your Prince anything, would you?”  
Jensen looked hesitant. “No…”

Jared’s gaze softened. “I don’t want you to do anything you’re uncomfortable with. You’re so important to me, Jensen. I’d hate it if you felt like you had to do something to make me happy.”

“Are you sure _I’m_ the one you want to do this with?” Jensen asked.

“I’ve never been more sure about anything,” Jared replied fervently. “You’re the only who makes me feel this way. And I can’t even think about doing this with someone else.”

Jensen couldn’t deny he’d thought about it. Who hadn’t? Jared was gorgeous, charming, and his best friend. He’d just never _dreamed_ that Jared would feel the same way about him. But if Jared regretted this, it would crush Jensen. His emotions must have been displayed on his face, because Jared leaned down and kissed him. “Stop thinking so loud. I want this. Hopefully you want it too. And when we fall asleep together—because we _will_ —and wake up tomorrow morning, I’m still going to want you.”

Jensen peered up at him. “You’re sure?”

Jared nodded. “Yes.”

That was all it took. Jensen let his body go pliant under Jared and he nuzzled Jensen’s neck. “Come on. Lets get on the bed. I’m not going to make love to you for the first time on the floor.”

Jared helped Jensen up and walked them back to the bed. Jared’s bed was huge, big enough to hold at least three Jareds. “How do we do this?”

“Don’t worry, I’ll take care of you,” Jared promised. “I know what I’m doing.”

“I trust you,” Jensen said.

Jared reached beside the bed and pulled up a jar. “Oil.”

Jensen tilted his head. “Oil?”  
“Yeah, we use it to open you up. We’re not doing this without it because it will be painful.” Jared dipped his fingers into the oil and rolled Jensen onto his stomach. He wiggled down his pants, smearing oil on Jensen’s legs as it happened. “Sorry.”

“S’okay,” Jensen croaked. His dick was hard and pressing own against the bed.

“Are you ready?” Jared asked. “I need you to be honest with me throughout the whole thing, because if you’re not enjoying it then I’m not enjoying it.”

Jensen smiled and turned his head to kiss Jared. “I’m sure you’ll make it good.”

Jared dipped his fingers in oil again and pressed one against Jensen’s hole. With Jensen's nod, he brushed one finger on his hole. He pushed in slowly and Jensen groaned. “Are you okay?”  
“Yeah,” Jensen replied. “Just kind of weird.”

“Okay, I’ll make it good.” Jared pushed his finger in further and added a second. This time when Jensen groaned, it was a good groan. Jared added a third finger and stretched and scissored his fingers. Jensen pushed himself down on Jared’s fingers. “Does that feel good?” Jared asked hesitantly.

“Yes,” Jensen panted. “Oh, definitely.”

 “Good.” Jared made sure that he could fit his three fingers comfortably before he finally slathered more oil onto his cock. “I’m kind of big, so this might hurt at first.”

“I’m ready,” Jensen replied fiercely. “I want you, Jared. I know that you’re big.”

Jared smirked and started to slide into Jensen’s hole. Jensen shifted; the sensation was pretty uncomfortable. Jared pushed himself all the way in and then waited for Jensen to say “ready.”

“Go ahead, Jared,” Jensen said. “I can handle it.”

Jared started to slide in and out of Jensen. He pumped his hips slowly, angling his thrusts at different places to try and see Jensen moan. He finally hit a good spot because Jensen’s head lolled back and he let out a low, “ _Ooh._ ”

Jared pounded against that spot, listening to Jensen whimper and mewl, his hips rubbing against the bed. His dick was swollen, and the pleasure from Jared hitting that wonderful spot over and over again was making Jensen ache. “Please,” Jensen groaned. “Oh, Jared, I really need to come!”

“Yeah,” Jared moaned. Jensen was tight and warm around his cock, the perfect vice around his dick as he thrust. “Shit, Jen, you feel amazing!”

“Yeah,” Jensen echoed. “So full, Jared, it feels so incredible. You’re so huge.”

“Told you,” Jared panted.

The bedspread was soft against his cock but still didn’t provide the friction he needed to get off. He forced his hand under himself and stroked his dick. He pulled sharply on it, twisting his hand around and slicking his nail across the delicate tip. He pushed back as Jared thrust in and tried to fuck his hand in the same rhythm of Jared.

“I’m gonna come, Jen, I’m gonna–,” Jared groaned. His thrusts were erratic until he couldn’t hold it anymore and came inside his friend.

Jensen moaned, feeling Jared’s come drip down his thighs. His hand chafed against his cock until finally his own orgasm spurted onto the bed. His legs felt like jello and sank into the bed. He let Jared maneuver them comfortably on the bed, avoiding the wet spot.

“Sorry I got your sheets dirty,” Jensen murmured.

“Don’t worry,” Jared replied sleepily. “I’ll just make you clean them tomorrow.”

“Ha, ha,” Jensen muttered. He let Jared nuzzle into his throat.

“I really like you, you know,” Jared said. “I don’t want this to be just sex.”

Jensen smiled at Jared and leaned up to kiss him. “With us? It’s always going to be more.” 


End file.
